btooomfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiki Murasaki
"I never forgot you, not for an instant. Back then, I cursed myself... For being a fool. For being ignorant. For being stupid enough to put my faith in love. Don't you think God must have brought us together again?" — Shiki Murasaki Shiki Murasaki (村崎志紀 Murasaki Shiki) is a former player from a previous round of the real-life Btooom! game. After having been betrayed by Masahito Date, she has been living on the island ever since. Appearance Due to her emaciated body, Shiki has a very skinny yet dirty appearance. She has fairly long, shriveled, black hair, which is often kept in a ponytail. She dresses in a long, white sleeping gown and brown leather sneakers. In later scenes, she is seen wearing a light turtleneck sweater and dark pants. As a result of her past with Masahito, her left hand is missing, and is now reduced to a stub. Occasionally, she is seen using a sickle in combat. Personality While seemingly simple-minded and even kind in the past, Shiki admits (a medical professional having sworn to do no harm) to committing cruel acts in the past. Her experiences with Masahito Date and the Btooom! game have jaded her, leaving her to assume a cynical approach to life, especially toward men, whom she regards with extreme distrust.Btooom! manga, chapter 37, page 8 She, however, after her experiences with Himiko and Ryōta Sakamoto, has opened up to others, revealing an emotional yet compassionate side to her. History In the past, Shiki worked as a nurse at a hospital in Chiba. She later assisted in the cover-up of a medical malpractice involving Masahito, who she had respected deeply due to his public display of skills and ethics, but was framed by him instead and made a scapegoat by the hospital management.Btooom! manga, chapter 37, page 14 Betrayed, she later nominated Masahito to disappear but only to find that she was condemned to participate in the Btooom! game with him. Early in the game, Masahito quickly approached Murasaki and convinced her to join forces with him to kill their fellow players under the notion of collecting fourteen IC chips in order to leave together. At the time, Shiki's respect for Masahito had not completely faded, which further allowed Masahito to take advantage of her. After obtaining their sixth chip, Masahito betrayed Shiki a second time and, after subduing her, activated a Homing BIM to kill her. Out of desperation, Shiki blocked the BIM with her bandolier, detonating it. Due to the BIM's low-yield explosive, she was spared, save for her left hand.Btooom! manga, chapter 37, page 23 Although Masahito took her IC chip and left her to die, Shiki managed to take shelter in an abandoned building stored with medical supplies and treat herself. According to her, she had spent half a year on the island afterward. Story The Ghost in White On the night of the third day, Shiki awakens Himiko from her slumber with a flashlight. Terrified by Shiki's sudden appearance, Himiko screams, prompting Shiki to flee and awakening Ryōta. Bewildered, Ryōta and Himiko then investigate. During their investigation, Shiki lures Ryōta into a well-lit room full of supplies in order to catch him off-guard. Shiki then attacks Ryōta from behind with a sickle, causing him to crash into a nearby table. She then swings her sickle at Ryōta, which Ryōta dodges, causing her sickle to become stuck in the table. Ryōta then kicks her in the stomach, rendering her unconscious. Btooom! manga, chapter 36, page 28 After Shiki awakens, Ryōta and Himiko attempt to communicate with her but Shiki's distrustful nature toward Sakamoto (a male) leads Himiko to ask Sakamoto to exit the room. With Sakamoto gone, Shiki becomes more willing to talk and proceeds to tell Himiko about her past and her time on the island. She also warns Himiko that men are likely to use a trusting woman's emotional dependency to their advantage. After the conversation, she allows Sakamoto and Himiko to spend the night in her building. The two part ways with her in the following morning on good accords.Btooom! manga, chapter 38, page 12 On the fourth day, Shiki encounters Himiko, who explains to her that she, along with Ryōta and a doctor (Masahito), are finding medicine for their companion. Prompted, Shiki leads Himiko toward a window where the medicine depot is in sight. However, when Masahito appears inside the medicine depot, Himiko refers to the man as Date, prompting Shiki to confirm the man's identity herself. With Masahito's identity confirmed, Shiki's left arm begins hurting due to the traumatic events Masahito had put her through. She then informs Himiko of Masahito's past. After asking Himiko about Masahito's BIM type, Shiki tells Himiko that Masahito will definitely betray Himiko and her companions in the future. However, when the two witness Masahito giving Ryōta a supply case, Shiki informs Himiko that he armed the supply case with a Remote Control BIM, prompting Himiko to hastily run off to warn Ryōta. However, the BIM explodes, and apparently killing Ryōta. When Masahito targets Himiko next, Shiki comes from behind and stabs him with her sickle, wounding him. Shiki then assists Himiko in eluding Masahito, though the two are nearly killed by another one of Masahito's BIMs. After concluding that the roof would be the safest way to avoid Masahito's BIMs, Shiki moves onto the roof and directs Himiko to do the same, however, Masahito confronts them from outside, proceeding to not only mock Shiki but also to declare that he has the advantage. Unexpectedly, Shiki hurls a Cracker BIM in Masahito's direction, though the man dodges the explosion. She then receives another BIM from Himiko and, after explaining that she can use Himiko's BIMs so long as Himiko activates them, positions herself closer to Masahito's location. She then notes of her past errs to Masahito and that their reunion must be fate. When Masahito flees, Shiki pursues him, though she unwittingly positions herself closer to one of Masahito's BIMs. Knowing this, Masahito detonates the BIM, apparently killing her. After Masahito is dealt with by Ryōta, Shiki appears and confronts him. (It is later revealed that she had survived the impact of her fall due to a nearby wooden area and that she had tossed away the cracker BIM in her hand, preventing her death.) She tells both Ryōta and Himiko that she would be the one to kill him, especially because of their history together. When given the opportunity, Shiki hesitates. Unexpectedly, she spares Masahito, offering no explanation, only stating that she could never forgive him. Afterward, Shiki treats Masahito's wounds, which were received from an explosion by one of his BIMs during his battle with Ryōta. Before Ryōta and Himiko leave, Shiki gives them medication for Kiyoshi's wounds. On the fifth day, Ryōta and Himiko arrive, informing both Shiki and Masahito of Kiyoshi's betrayal. While Shiki treats Ryota's stubbed toe, Ryōta states his doubts on trusting others. Masahito then explains to him that a person will show their true colors when cornered and that they only care about themselves in the end. Ryōta, however, changes the topic by asking Masahito about the aircraft he left on in the previous game, though Masahito replies that he'll only give them information if they purchase it with their both BIM and chips. Later on that day, Ryōta and Himiko arrive with Hidemi Kinoshita. While Shiki holds onto the group's BIM, Ryōta manages to coerce Masahito into joining their plot to hijack the Tyrannos Japan helicopter. Shortly after, the group is instructed that they'll exploit Tyrannos Japan's surveillance by feeding them misinformation and are shown Ryōta's "trump card": the removal of a Timer BIM's casing negates the BIM's safety lock. Afterward, the group holds a dinner cooked by Shiki, toasting to the success of their plan. However, when they awaken the next day, they find Masahito gone with all seven chips needed to call the helicopter and suspect that sedatives were put in their dinner. Unbeknownst to Tyrannos Japan, this was all staged by Ryōta's group to catch them off-guard. Shiki accompanies the three to find a note written by Masahito explaining that the helicopter will arrive at the same beach it had arrived on for Masahito in the previous game. Keeping up their act, the four pretend to investigate the nearby beach on pretense of the helicopter needing a clearing to land on. During the plan to hijack plan, while Ryōta and Hidemi have the para-militaries distracted, Shiki and Himiko head toward the helicopter. Before leaving, Shiki hugs Himiko and tells her that she'll always be cheering for her, implying that her life would soon be at risk. Exploiting the fact that Tyrannos Japan is unable to detect her due to not having a chip implanted, Shiki ties a rope around the helicopter's skid to a nearby boulder in order to keep the helicopter from escaping. However, Masahito alerts the paramilitaries Shiki's presence, prompting a paramilitary, ordered by Iwamoto, to fire at Shiki with his gun, killing her. Btooom! manga, chapter 61, page 37-38 After the battle, Shiki's body is later found by Ryōta's group, bringing grief to both Ryōta and Himiko. Unable to bury her, they leave Shiki's body behind along with Masahito's, and leave Shiki's hand placed over Masahito's. Equipment and Skills Sickle *Shiki's weapon of choice during her time spent on the island. BIM Cracker BIM *Exploited the ability to use these BIMs with Himiko's fingerprint activating them. *Observed amount used: 2. *Used during her battle with Masahito. Physical capabilities She appears to be malnourished, which may reduce her endurance compared to the average person. She is also missing her left hand, which would limit her ability to perform certain tasks. Intellectual capabilities Shiki possesses experience from the previous round of the Btooom! game, giving her an advantage over others when it comes to tactics and using BIMs. While alone, she adapted a strategy to lure intruders to a well-lit room full of supplies in order to put them off-guard and kill them. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Btooom! players Category:Females Category:Deceased